Mendadak Seme
by Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer
Summary: HIATUS. Chap 4. Neji Hyuuga yang dulunya uke Itachi Uchiha, sekarang naik derajat, nyoba peruntungan diri buat jadi seme Sabaku no Gaara, cowok super kul yang dia taksir habis-habisan. Gimana suka-duka perjuangan Neji untuk menarik hati calon uke-nya itu?
1. Uchiha vs Hyuuga

Autor's Notes:

-Mengandung **Boy Love** aka **Shounen-ai**

-Pairing** NejiGaara, ItaDei, SasuNaru, KakaIru **dan sedikit** ItaNeji**

-Chara bashing dan OOC hanya sebagai humor, tidak ada maksud terselubung. Bagi fans-fans semua karakter yang saia bashing dan OOC-in, plis jangan bunuh saia

-Kritikan dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan

-Happy Reading

* * *

Summary:

Neji Hyuuga yang dulunya uke Itachi Uchiha, sekarang naik derajat, nyoba peruntungan diri buat jadi seme Sabaku no Gaara, cowok super kul yang dia taksir habis-habisan. Gimana suka-duka perjuangan Neji untuk menarik hati calon uke-nya itu? Sounen-ai, super OOC, chara bashing, R&R plis.

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**MENDADAK SEME © LOVELY LUCIFER**

XxXxX

Neji Hyuuga lagi pusing, kepalanya nguing-nguing sejak kemaren. Rasanya sakit seperti habis naik permainan Tornado 4 kali berturut-turut tanpa jeda, putar sini, putar sana, jungkir balik, di hempas, yeiks... It is feeling suck, trust him...!

Pasalnya bokap yang keautisannya terkenal seantaro Konoha, lagi kumat stressnya. Beliau tiba-tiba minta si putra semata wayang buat buru-buru kawin. Awalnya sih Neji mau-mau aja, girang banget malah, dia ngangguk setuju sambil teriak "Siap bos...!" dengan sepenuh hati. Siapa coba yang nggak pengen kawin? Menurut orang-orang yang pernah Neji tanya, semuanya setuju bilang kalau kawin itu makyus, asoy banget. Kebetulan Neji sekarang lagi naksir berat sama seorang cowok berambut merah dari Suna yang bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat. Ehm benar, Sabaku no Gaara. Kesempatan bagus untuk minta dijodohin, mengingat si bungsu Sabaku itu susah banget dideketin.

Tapi masalah baru muncul belakangan. Si bokap yang menurut nyokap kegantengan dan kejeniusannya tak terbantahkan itu, malah sibuk jodoh-jodohin Neji sama anak gadis rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Dari Tenten, Sakura, Temari, Ino, Matsuri, Tayuya, Manda, Karin, Konan, Hiruko, Chiyo-baasan, Shizune, Tonton, Kurenai, Orochimaru, Anko, Ayame, ampe Tsudane-sama. Pokoknya semua mahluk yang bergender cewek yang masih singel ―coret Hinata dan Hanabi, bokap masih cukup jago menghindari diri dari kutukan leluhur dan adik kembarnya― diundang satu-persatu tiap malam oleh bokap. Kata beliau, biar Neji pilih terus diajak kawin, JAH...!

Neji mencak-mencak nggak terima, kenapa bokap pura-pura lupa kalau dia nggak minat sama cewek? Kenapa? Apa gara-gara pengumuman pertunangan besar-besaran Itachi Uchiha dan Deidara yang membuat bokap kehilangan akal sehat dan tumbuh tanduk? Bokap nggak mau kalah sama Fugaku Uchiha yang sudah dapat calon mantu baru? Beneran gitu? It is unfair Dad...!

Memang sih, Itachi dulunya adalah seme, ehm, maksudnya, tunangan Neji. Tapi hubungan mereka kandas sehari setelah pertunangan. Itu semua salah Itachi, suer deh, bukan salah Neji, Neji berani bersumpah demi cintanya yang suci pada Sabaku no Gaara di Suna sana, kalau semua penyebab kandasnya hubungan ItaNeji yang diberkati lalu disumpahi tetua-tetua Uchiha dan Hyuuga itu, seratus persen salah Itachi.

**Deskripsi mode on**

Bukan salah Neji kalau dia tertawa habis-habisan waktu mendengar Itachi merayunya di panggung 'Big of Biggest Fiancé Party Made by Uchiha' di depan tetua Uchiha dan Hyuuga, salahkan saja tampang Itachi yang sudah seperti nahan boker setahun, sangat mengenaskan, bikin sakit perut saudara-saudara...!

Bukan salah Neji juga kalau dia reflek nampol Itachi sesudah adegan rayuan gombal dan pemasangan cincin tunangan, salahkan saja Itachi yang mendadak nyosor dan membuat Neji harus melihat keriput Itachi live, mode zoom pula. Serem banget, kalau nginget itu, sampe sekarang Neji masih merinding.

Bukan salah Neji juga kalau dia nggak sengaja dorong Itachi dari lantai tiga sampai gedubrak ke lantai satu, salahin aja Itachi yang mendadak melepas bajunya dan senyum-senyum mesum didepan Neji. Itu kan cuma praktek 'Pertolongan Pertama Uke dari Seme Bejad' ajaran Iruka-sensei yang sudah kenyang diintimidasi Kakashi-sensei.

Bukan salah Neji juga kalau Itachi berlinang air mata dan ingus setelah Neji keceplosan ngomong "Kamu jelek... Kita putus aja yuk!" dengan polosnya didepan bokapnya dan bokap Itachi, salahin aja Itachi yang tambah ancur setelah dua tangan dan dua kakinya digantung bergips seperti mumi dirumah sakit abis jatuh dari lantai tiga.

Bukan salah Neji juga kalau dia tiba-tiba berpendapat kalau keriput Itachi yang dulu dianggapnya seksi, ternyata bikin ilfil. Salahkan saja efek dari susuk diwajah Itachi yang memudar. Neji sadar kalau kata seksi itu memang nggak pantas bersanding dengan Itachi, itu memang anggapan yang terlalu terburu-buru dan murni kekhilafan. Neji malah sempat berteriak kepada tetua-tetua Uchiha kalau Itachi mungkin memeletnya, kalau nggak, tidak mungkin Neji bisa salah lihat begitu, dia kan punya byakugan.

Akhirnya setelah pertengkaran sengit yang melibatkan sumpah serapah dari masing-masing tetua, hujan air mata dari Itachi yang merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak, dan Hizashi yang mesti mengungsikan anak semata wayangnya ke Suna agar tidak di Tsukyomi bareng-bareng oleh para Uchiha. Putuslah pertunangan Itachi dan Neji.

Tapi bukan berarti kisah cinta Neji berakhir disana. Di tempat pelariannya, di negeri berpasir itulah Neji melihat penampakan sosok berambut merah, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat. Penampakan yang bikin Neji keselek ludah sendiri dan ilernya berceceran seperti Akamaru yang belum divaksin rabies.

Ternyata Neji jatuh cinta lagi.

Sabaku no Gaara, abang Neji naksir kamu...!

**Deskripsi mode off**

Setelah Neji mengadakan demo atas kelakuan semena-mena bokap yang menganggap anaknya normal dalam tanda kutip. Bokap akhirnya tobad juga, beliau sadar kalau putra semata wayangnya masih homo, belum insaf, masih doyan tubuh lelaki dan darah perjaka ting-ting.

Bokap membayar kekhilafannya dengan ganti mengundang cowok-cowok singel. Lee, Shino, Choji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Yamato, Kankuro, Sai, Sasori, Suigetsu, Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, Juugo, Jiraiya, Kisame, Kakashi, Iruka, Genma, Gamabunta, Asuma, Akamaru, Kotetsu, Izumo, Konohamaru, Sarutobi, de el el, de es be, e te ce ―coret semua cowok-cowok Uchiha, bokap masih segan pada semua tetua Uchiha setelah adegan Pemutusan Hubungan Kasih oleh putra semata wayangnya yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Neji senang bukan kepalang, kemungkinan bokap mengundang cowok berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat terbuka sudah, apalagi setelah Neji tahu kalau Kankuro yang notabene kakak kandung Gaara sudah menerima undangan dan datang minggu lalu, tinggal tunggu waktu giliran si adik bungsu Sabaku menyambangi rumahnya.

Neji menunggu kedatangan Sabaku no Gaara dengan tampang mupeng dan senyuman mesum. Tapi setelah bermalam-malam berlalu, berminggu-minggu dilalui, sampe berbulan-bulan. Cowok-cowok singel masuk-keluar silih berganti. Tapi dari semua seme atau uke atau cowok straight yang datang, Neji nggak nemuin pemuda rambut merah dari Suna yang bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, nggak ada. Oke, sekali lagi pake bold dan caps lock, **NGGAK ADA SABAKU NO GAARA, BENER-BENER NGGAK ADA, SUER DEH!**

Padahal tiap malam Neji sudah ngasih-ngasih sinyal ke bokap, nyebut-nyebut nama si bungsu Sabaku sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gajebo ala vokalis My Chemical Romance keselek kulit duren. Tapi bokap nggak ngepek. Mungkin itulah akibat kebanyakan makan mie instan ekstra michin rasa chiki, otak jadi bego, lemot dan idiot permanen, sangat tidak dianjurkan, apa lagi untuk para manula dan lansia.

Setelah puas jedot-jedotin pala di meja, dinding, tiang listrik, ampe di dengkul bokapnya. Neji akhirnya menetapkan hati, memutuskan buat usaha sendiri memperjuangkan cinta sucinya tanpa bantuan sang bokap.

Langkah pertama yang Neji ambil dan satu-satunya cara yang terpikir saat ini adalah minta saran sama Uchiha bersaudara, duo seme paling gress se-Konoha tahun ini setelah menumbangkan Hatake Kakashi, seme juara bertahan tujuh tahun berturut-turut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi dan Sasuke, seme dari duo uke pirang bermata sebiru langit yang disebut-sebut sebagai uke idaman sepanjang masa, Deidara dan Naruto.

**TBC**

* * *

Chapter 1: Uchiha vs Hyuuga, status done

Chapter 2: Rencana Uchiha, status in progress

Kritikan dan saran yang membangun masih sangat dinanti. Tapi plis jangan beri saia cacian hampa, itu tidak akan pernah membuat saia lebih baik.

**REVIEW PLEASE…!**


	2. Rencana Uchiha

Autor's Notes:

-Mengandung Boy Love aka Shounen-ai

-Pairing NejiGaara, ItaDei, SasuNaru, ShikaTema dan sedikit ItaNeji

-Chara bashing dan OOC hanya sebagai humor, tidak ada maksud terselubung. Bagi fans-fans semua karakter yang saia bashing dan OOC-in, plis jangan bunuh saia

-Komentar, kritikan dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan

-Happy Reading

Summary:

Neji Hyuuga yang dulunya uke Itachi Uchiha, sekarang naik derajat, nyoba peruntungan diri buat jadi seme Sabaku no Gaara, cowok super kul yang dia taksir habis-habisan. Gimana suka-duka perjuangan Neji untuk menarik hati calon uke-nya itu? Shounen-ai, super OOC, chara bashing, R&R plis.

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**MENDADAK SEME © LOVELY LUCIFER**

XxXxX

Lalu di sinilah Neji Hyuuga sekarang, di Konoha no Cafe yang ada di lantai tiga Hi Country mall. Duduk di salah satu ruang private dengan setting lesehan sambil memegang gelas cappucinnonya dan menatap duo Uchiha beserta pasangannya di depannya dengan senyum mengenaskan.

"Guys... Bisa berhenti sebentar nggak?" Neji bertanya dengan nada merana pada Itachi yang sedang main glitik-glitikan dengan Deidara di lantai dan Sasuke yang sibuk menyerang leher Naruto tanpa jeda, membuat pemuda pirang itu mengerang sambil merem-melek keenakan.

Neji sukses tidak ditanggapi.

"Oh ada Paris Hilton bugil!" pemuda Hyuuga itu berdiri sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu dengan sok dramatis. Mata lavendernya melirik penuh harap pada empat orang cowok di sana. Sayang sekali. Lagi-lagi tidak ditanggapi.

Neji mengupat kebodohannya, dia benar-benar lupa kalau mereka homo. Tentu saja tidak tertarik. Dia juga kalo disodorin Paris Hilton pasti tidak mau. Kalau Orlando Bloom sih boleh.

"Astaga, Tobi dan Sasori ciuman..."

"Hah? Mana? Mana?"

Yup berhasil. Good respond.

Itachi sudah bangkit dari lantai, Sasuke sudah melepaskan leher Naruto, Deidara sudah mengeluarkan Gadget kuningnya. Hanya Naruto yang masih tepar dengan terengah-engah di lantai.

"Cuma bohong..."

Tiga pukulan mendarat di kepala Neji dengan pletak kencang.

"Habis kalian menyebalkan sekali..." pemuda Hyuuga itu mulai merajuk. "aku kan memanggil kalian ke sini bukan buat nontonin kalian begituan, tapi..."

"Tapi?" Itachi bertanya sambil menciumi tangan Deidara, dari ujung jari sampai naik ke lengan. Suara cup-cup nya pasti terdengar sampai ke luar.

Neji menghela nafas frustasi, berusaha tidak memikirkan opini orang-orang di luar sana. Tadi erangan Naruto. Sekarang cup-cup Itachi. Tidak bisakah duo Uchiha ini bermain tanpa suara? Pantas saja hubungan mereka selalu jadi berita hangat di majalah dan televisi. Melihatnya benar-benar membangkitkan libido.

"Aku mau curhat..!" kata Neji setengah berteriak.

"Curhat apa?"

Sasuke yang menjawab, dia sudah duduk tenang di samping Naruto sambil menatap Neji tanpa ekspresi. Membuat pemuda Hyuuga itu nyaris menangis dan mencium pipi Sasuke saking terharunya.

"Aku lagi naksir seseorang, Sas..."

"Cewek?"

"Cowoklah..!" Neji langsung menggebrak meja dengan keras. Tersinggung ceritanya. Tapi detik berikutnya dia menyesal, tangannya jadi sakit banget.

"Terus?"

"Aku mau menjadikan dia uke-ku. Ajarkan aku menjadi seme."

Sasuke manggut-manggut.

"Terus?" pemuda itu mengulang lagi.

"Er..." Neji berusaha berfikir. Mengabaikan suara cup-cup Itachi dan erangan Deidara serta Naruto, "udah deh kayaknya,"

"Terus?"

Neji menatap bungsu Uchiha di depannya dengan bingung.

Kok terus lagi?

"Terus?"

Neji garuk-garuk kepala sendiri, menatap Sasuke dengan curiga, terpeta jelas kalau pemuda itu sedang memasang muka pengen.

"Terus?"

"Sasu... Aku pengen jadi seme. Nggak ada terus-terus..." Neji mengibaskan tangannya di depan mata onyx yang semakin lama semakin tidak fokus.

"Terus?"

Neji jadi merinding. Jangan-jangan Sasuke kesambet roh tukang parkir.

"Sasuke... Jangan terus mel..." kalimat Neji terhenti seketika. Mata lavendernya mendadak turun mengikuti gerak tangan si bungsu Uchiha itu dibawah meja. Byakugannya aktif.

"What the f*ck??!" Neji melompat bangun. Pantas saja dari tadi Naruto mengerang-ngerang. Ternyata tangan Sasuke sudah bermain di selangkangannya. Dan kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke bukan tertuju ke Neji, tapi Naruto.

"Kalian itu..." kemarahan pemuda Hyuuga itu naik ke kepala.

"Juuken Hou Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!"

Teriakan murka terdengar dari dalam Konoha no Cafe. Detik berikutnya tempat itu porak-poranda.

XxXxX

"Jadi ada apa, Neji-koi?" tanya Itachi sambil merapikan perban di dahinya. Pemuda itu lalu mengusap-usap punggung adiknya yang melipat tangan dengan cemberut. Ceritanya Sasuke sedang marah pada Itachi karena kakaknya telah tega mengusir pulang pacarnya tercinta.

Habis mau gimana lagi, suka tidak suka, Deidara dan Naruto yang statusnya uke, mesti menjauh. Ini rapat seme dan calon seme. Yang akan membahas adegan lime, lemon, rape, violence, molest, dan sebagainya. Benar-benar tidak pantas didengar telinga para uke yang inosen. Kalau Deidara dan Naruto ngotot minta berubah status gimana? Belum pernah terbayang di benak Itachi kalau suatu saat dia dan Sasuke diikat dengan tali rapiah oleh Deidara dan Naruto yang bawa-bawa rantai dan godam besi.

Lagi pula sepertinya masalah mantan tunangannya memang gawat darurat. Bukannya mau mengatakan kalau selama berhubungan Itachi belum pernah dihajar Neji. Tapi sangat mengejutkan kalau mantan uke-nya itu bisa berubah lebih beringas dari Godzila lagi PMS.

Itachi baru saja dihajar habis-habisan tadi, padahal yang membuat ulah adalah Sasuke. Er... Itachi juga sih, tapi sedikit. Itukan sudah menegaskan kalau keadaan memang emerjensi.

"Aku mau curhat..!" kata Neji manyun. Urat-urat pucat mengelilingi mata lavendernya. Berjaga-jaga agar tidak dipermainkan lagi oleh duo seme tergress sekaligus termesum se-Konoha.

"Curhat apa, _beibz_?"

mendengar kalimat Itachi yang cari mati, Neji langsung mengeluarkan death glare. Sedang Sasuke merekam adegan itu dengan santainya. Kalau diperlihatkan ke Deidara, Itachi pasti dikebiri. Lumayan, tontonan adegan Gore gratis.

Neji menarik nafas panjang-panjang dan mengeluarkannya lewat mulut. Berusaha menenangkan dan menguatkan diri.

"A...aku lagi naksir seseorang!" kata Neji terbata-bata, mukanya langsung merah menyala mirip lampu lalu lintas.

Itachi kaget, sontak berdiri dari duduknya, tangan kanannya mencengkam dada dengan dramatis layaknya lansia yang jantungan, matanya melotot, mulut terbuka, dan ilernya nyaris jatuh.

"Woi siapa? Siapa? Anak mana? Sekolah di mana? Cakep nggak? Cakepan mana dibanding aku?" teriak Itachi tiba-tiba. Maklum walaupun sudah resmi putus, gosip terapdet mantan kekasih, haram untuk diabaikan.

Mau tak mau Neji nyengir dengan muka mupeng ketika mengingat wajah gebetannya yang aduhai, "Nggak penting siapa namanya dan dia cakep atau tidak. Sebut saja dia pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat." kata Neji dramatis dan sok-sok misterius.

Uchiha bersaudara langsung paham, kompak berucap "Oh si bungsu Sabaku."

Neji langsung mangap sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang ketombean. Pelajaran yang dia ambil hari ini 'inisial seharusnya tidak perlu terlalu spesifik dan mendetail, hanya akan membongkar rahasia'

Itachi manggut-manggut sok tua sambil memegang dagunya, sudah persis banget posenya sama Shinichi Kudo kelindes traktor yang lagi mikir, "Jadi apa masalahnya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ano, masalahnya dia **kul** banget, nggak ngepek digoda. Padahal sudah aku suit-suitin, ketok-ketok, kedip-kedip mata, kibar-kibar rambut, kasih-kasih _kisbai_, sawer-sawer duit, sampai grepe-grepe pantatnya. Tapi dia cuma melirik sekilas terus pergi―habis muntah-muntah, ngegampar, dan mungutin saweranku." curhat Neji buka aib dengan begonya.

Sasuke memberi tatapan 'Kasian-deh-Lo', sedangkan Itachi mangap, belum percaya kalau mantan ukenya yang inosen bisa berubah menjadi om senang yang doyan nyawer.

'Sejak putus, pasti mantan uke-ku salah gaul!' teriak iner Itachi gajebo.

Neji hanya nyegir tanpa dosa sambil menatap duo seme dengan h2c (harap-harap cengo), membuat Sasuke iritasi dan ingin muntah.

"Gimana nih Aniki? Gue udah keburu ada kencan lagi sama Naru-chan, lo kasih saran apa kek ke dia." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Neji dengan jari tengah dan nampol kepala kakaknya biar tuh cowok sadar dari dunia autisnya.

"Apa yah?" Itachi malah bingung sendiri dan balik nanya.

"Mikir nggak pake lama, lo buang-buang waktu banget sih. Naru-chan bisa ngeresengan pantat gue kalau telat!" bentak Sasuke judes, membuat Neji sweat drop mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba Itachi berdiri, nunjuk tangan ala anak es-de kebelet pipis, "Aku tahu!" teriaknya lantang.

"Apa?" tanya NejiSasu bersamaan. Gelagat Itachi mencurigakan, pasti idenya nggak beres.

"Begini..." Itachi menarik kepala Neji dan adiknya mendekat dengan dramatis, lalu Uchiha sulung itu berbisik dengan suara was-wes-wos.

Mata lavender dan onyx NejiSasu langsung membelalak, tak lama duo pemuda itu menghajar Itachi dengan brutal.

"Kalau mau becanda kira-kira donk, mana ngerti gue kalo lo ngomong was-wes-wos," teriak Sasuke sambil menjambak rambut Itachi.

"Benar, Sas, dasar seme keriput tolol!" dukung Neji sambil ikutan mukul-mukul dengkul Itachi agar pemuda Uchiha itu sadar, soalnya otak Itachi ada di dengkul.

"Ma...maaf, maksud aku..." Itachi kembali berbisik ke telinga NejiSasu, membuat dua pemuda itu langsung sumringah dengan background sinar matahari senja dan ombak yang berdebur-debur ala Rock Lee dan Guy-sensei.

"Oke juga, kita putuskan itu adalah plan A. Untuk plan B, gimana kalau ini..." Sasuke ikut-ikut berbisik di telinga ItaNeji dengan dramatis.

XxXxX

Pagi ini Neji sudah rapi, sudah mandi kembang tujuh rupa dan diasapin kemenyan oleh mbah Orochimaru. Misi pemuda berambut cokelat itu hari ini adalah plan A dari Itachi. _Mengorek informasi dari Temari dan Kankuro soal gebetannya. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan informasi tentang pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai dijidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara_.

Tapi setelah menemukan si putri sulung Sabaku di sebuah dojo terkenal di Konoha dan mengamati perangainya secara live lima menit penuh. Mau tidak mau Neji gentar juga.

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Neji melihat kalau Temari dapat membuat dua orang pemuda yang menggoda gadis itu, tiba-tiba nyangkut di pohon beringin setelah dikibas Temari dengan alat di punggungnya.

Entah bagaimana itu bisa terjadi.

Mau tak mau Neji berhipotesis dadakan, ternyata putri sulung Sabaku itu adalah gadis cantik berbadan sexy yang menipu mata para kaum adam.

Dari luar Temari benar-benar berwajah inosen dan berperangai lembut. Siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata gadis berkucir empat itu kuat dan mengerikan.

Neji benar-benar bersyukur ketika ajang jodoh-jodohan oleh bokapnya dulu, dia masih homo dan nggak naksir cewek. Karena kalau seandainya Neji falling in love pada Temari, dijamin setiap lima menit sekali Neji flying without wings ke Kirigakure. Yah, Neji kan mesum.

Sekarang pemuda bermata lavender itu benar-benar berdilema, dia berada di posisi serba salah untuk mendekati Temari. Di satu sisi pemuda itu takut dikibas si sulung Sabaku dengan kipas gedenya yang sepertinya terbuat dari besi. Tapi di sisi lain, cinta Neji pada pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, begitu bergelora dan tak tertahankan, hingga Neji siap melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkannya, termasuk menjinakkan calon kakak ipar yang ganasnya nggak ketulungan.

Tapi untunglah di tengah kegundah-gulanaan Neji mencari jawaban untuk nyamperin Temari atau nggak dengan cara menghitung kancing ala autor ketika ulangan pilihan ganda, dijawab yang Maha Kuasa.

Tiba-tiba Kami-sama menurunkan Malaikat penolong dalam wujud pemuda berambut nanas dan bertampang beler tanpa niat hidup. Yah, Nara Shikamaru. Siapa yang sangka kalau Temari ternyata mempunyai hubungan mencurigakan dengan pemuda berbibir monyong itu.

Seperti mendapat pencerahan, Neji menghampiri pasangan aneh bin ajaib yang sedang makan sepiring berdua dengan dangdut-nya di kafetaria Konoha no Dojo.

"Ae, Shikamaru dan Temari!" sapa Neji cari muka.

"Yo Neji!" jawab pemuda berambut nanas itu sambil menguap lebar macam kuda nil, menebarkan arom tembakau plus iler.

"Lagi ngapain?" tanya Neji basa-basi lagi.

"Makanlah, Kamu pi... Ouch itai," Shikamaru meringis ketika Temari menginjak kakinya di bawah meja, "maksudku kencan," ralat Shikamaru dengan tampang tanpa niat hidupnya.

"Boleh gabung?"

Shikamaru mengernyit sedikit mendengar pertanyaan itu, karena takut diinjak lagi kakinya, atau lebih parah, dikibas Temari dengan senjatanya. Pemuda Nara itu menatap pacarnya untuk meminta persetujuan.

"Boleh saja!" kata Temari sambil menyuap nasi gorengnya.

Neji langsung duduk secepat kilat, mencegah kemungkinan kakak iparnya, ehm, calon kakak iparnya berubah pikiran.

"Kankuro apa kabar?" tanya Neji sambil menatap horor ke arah kipas Temari yang tergeletak di meja. Sebenarnya pemuda itu langsung ingin bertanya soal Gaara, tapi dari pada dikibas sebelum selesai, lebih baik jangan terlalu mencolok, berputar-putar dulu saja.

"Baik,"

"Oh begitu...kalau...anu..." Neji menelan ludahnya dengan khawatir, tanpa sadar wajahnya berubah merah padam, dengan jantung berdebar-debar, "Gaara?"

"Lihat saja sendiri," Temari menelengkan wajahnya kedepan.

Neji berbalik dengan slow motion, amat sangat pelan dibandingkan gerak lambat di film, sehingga Shikamaru yang malas itu pun tergerak untuk memakai Kagemane no Jutsu untuk mengendalikan badan pemuda Hyuuga itu agar berbalik lebih cepat.

Dan mata lavender Neji langsung mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di dada dengan angin semilir bermain-main di rambutnya. Benar, itu dia, Sabaku no Gaara, dengan seragam basket putih kebanggaan Konoha Gakuen, sepatu Air Jordan merah, ban tangan putih di masing-masing lengan dan butir-butir keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Sukses membuat Neji ileran dan pipis di celana seketika, untung dia sudah memakai pempers.

"Ayo pulang, Neesan." kata Gaara tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Neji yang sekarang sudah mulai mimisan hebat dan nyaris terkena ayan.

"Oke, bye _beibs_, nanti telpon aku ya. Awas kalau nggak!" kata Temari sambil mencium jidat Shikamaru, lebih tepatnya sih membenturkan rahangnya saja di sana. Tapi cukup membuat wajah beler Shikamaru makin mupeng dan Gaara mengeluarkan Sabaku Kyuu.

"Bye..."

"Bye Neji!"

Neji tidak sempat menjawab karena dua Sabaku itu sudah berlalu, meninggalkan Neji yang melongo.

**Plan A, target Sabaku no Temari, Status Fail.**

XxXxX

Setelah dari Konoha no Dojo, Neji mulai mutar-mutar tak tentu arah. Dia benar-benar tidak memiliki petunjuk di mana Kankuro berada.

Neji sudah berusaha berfikir ala Kankuro, lengkap dengan penghayatan berlebihan dengan memakai baju hitam, topi batman, dan coret-coret muka dengan tinta ungu. Maksudnya, Neji sedang berusaha menjadi Kankuro agar dia tahu bagaimana jalan pikiran pemuda itu.

Tapi semuanya gagal. Yang terjadi malah Neji dikejar pak polisi karena dikira garong kesiangan.

Akhirnya setelah puas lari-lari dan ngumpet di toilet umum, Neji berhasil lepas juga dari pak polisi. Dia lalu mengganti bajunya dan cuci muka, mencegah kemungkinan polisi yang lain nafsu padanya.

"Huh, capek, Kankuro bego itu kemana sih," omel Neji sambil meneguk Ponari Sweat, minuman batutonik pengganti ion tubuh, dan duduk selonjoran di bawah pohon Sakura.

Lagi asyik ngomel-ngomel sendiri sambil ditonton orang-orang lewat yang memberi tatapan 'Cakep-cakep kok Gila'. Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari Konoha no Art Building yang berdiri gagah di depan mata Neji. Bangunannya yang gagah, bukan orang yang muncul.

Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba. Walaupun Neji nggak tahu arti ungkapan itu karena dia bukan orang Indonesia dan tidak pernah belajar pribahasa di es-de. Tapi pemuda itu merasa bantuan selalu datang di saat yang tepat, dan hari ini adalah keberuntungannya.

"Oi Kankuro!" Neji berteriak sambil berlari lebay ke arah sulung lelaki Sabaku itu.

'Glup' Neji langsung memeluk Kankuro dengan mesra. Membuat orang-orang lewat yang tadi menganggapnya gila meralat hipotesisnya dan menambah komentar mereka, 'Ternyata Bukan Cuma Gila, Tapi Juga Homo dan Berselera Payah. Sayang Padahal Cakep'.

"Kemana saja sih? Dari tadi aku cari-cari. Sini aku mau ngomong!" Neji menarik Kankuro untuk duduk di bawah pohon Sakura lagi.

"Aku tahu kalau aku ngangenin," jawab Kankuro sambil senyum-senyum mupeng "mau ngomong apa Neji-chan?"

Neji agak kaget juga mendengar panggilan Kankuro padanya, tapi pemuda itu mengabaikannya saja, dia harus mengumpulkan informasi sekarang, "Aku lagi suka banget sama..."

Kalimat Neji terhenti ketika menyadari kalau tangan kanan Kankuro sudah meremas pahanya, sedangkan tangan yang lain menyusuri pelipisnya dengan sentuhan menggoda.

Muka Neji horor seketika.

"Tolong ada homo...!" teriak Neji sambil lari tunggang-langgang menjauhi calon kakak ipar lelakinya.

**Plan A, target Sabaku no Kankuro, Status Fail.**

**TBC**

XxXxX

Chapter 1: Uchiha vs Hyuuga, status done

Chapter 2: Rencana Uchiha, status done

Chapter 3: Praktek Rate M, status in progress

XxXxX

Special thanks to:

Charolate.d'Cauchemar

BrunoNadhGravano

Sarah_thea

Icibi Gaara

Sefa-sama

Nazuki-Rinchan

Niero-SilvaUchisa

KuroNezumi

Chatryne Bhrysaisz

Orang keren mau ripiu

Manime panraporo

TheEVIL

Wolfie Cielshitsuji

Aicchan

Aquirelle Luna

Uchiha yuki-chan

Blissaster

Ny-X

nisa vierstein

Queen of the Seven Seas

play with the immogen

XxXxX

Last Autor's Notes:

Fyuu, akhirnya apdet juga, maap lama, kecapean dan stress ujian bikin saia susah tidur malam ampe tumbang trus masuk rumah sakit tiga hari. Jiah...

Apakah humornya garing? Yah mau gimana lagi, agak susah berfikir yang lucu-lucu disaat badan lemes dan papa teriak-teriak soal tanggung jawab ngurus anak ke mama.

Ya sudahlah, silahkan komentar, kritikan dan sarannya.

**REVIEW PLEASE…!**


	3. Praktek Rate M

Autor's Notes:

-Mengandung Boy Love aka Shounen-ai

-Pairing NejiGaara, ItaDei, SasuNaru, ShikaTema dan sedikit ItaNeji

-Chara bashing dan OOC hanya sebagai humor, tidak ada maksud terselubung. Bagi fans-fans semua karakter yang saia bashing dan OOC-in, plis jangan bunuh saia

-Komentar, kritikan dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan

-Happy Reading

Summary:

Neji Hyuuga yang dulunya uke Itachi Uchiha, sekarang naik derajat, nyoba peruntungan diri buat jadi seme Sabaku no Gaara, cowok super _kul_ yang dia taksir habis-habisan. Gimana suka-duka perjuangan Neji untuk menarik hati calon uke-nya itu? Shounen-ai, super OOC, R&R plis.

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**MENDADAK SEME © LOVELY LUCIFER**

XxXxX

Keadaan _emerjensi_, bendera siaga satu dikibarkan. Rapat gawat darurat para Seme mendadak dilaksanakan secepatnya dengan seksama dan dalam tempo sesingkat-singkatnya.

Halah, si Neji malah ngutip Proklamasi, ketahuan banget dia mau Unas.

Plan A gagal. Benar-benar gagal. Oke, sekali lagi pake chapslock, bold, italic dan english mode. _**PLAN A, SEARCH FOR INFORMATION, TARGETS SABAKU NO TEMARI AND SABAKU NO KANKURO: **__**STATUS FAIL**_.

"Dasar bego! Misi level E saja nggak beres. Jangan-jangan di ijazah akademi elo, ada stempel lulus bersyarat, 'kan?" Sasuke yang memaki duluan setelah Neji mengucapkan salam dan ucapan terima kasih khas pidato di kecamatan. Bungsu Uchiha itu mendorong kepala Neji menggunakan jari tengah dan memasang wajah paling melecehkan khas Uchiha-nya.

Yang dihina hanya senyum-senyum saja, pikirannya masih tertinggal di Kantin Konoha no Dojo, pada wajah gebetannya yang aduhai, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, "Habis mau gimana lagi. Mereka susah didekati. Temari galak sekali dan Kankuro ternyata homo terselubung. Coba saja kalau nggak percaya. Masih untung aku bisa kembali dengan keadaan utuh tanpa cacat," Neji langsung mengamini perkataannya dan sujud syukur.

Sasuke harus menahan diri agar tak memukul kepala Neji, hal sia-sia, hanya buang-buang tenaga sekaligus membuat tingkat kebegoan pemuda itu naik level.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke, jangan marah-marah," Itachi melerai pertengkaran dengan wajah malaikat maut, Magekyou-nya aktif. Membuat Sasuke menelan ludah dengan horror dan Neji kembali duduk manis. Bisa dipastikan kalau tadi malam Itachi tak dapat jatah dari Deidara. Ternyata rekaman video ItaNeji di chapter kemarin sampai pada orang yang benar. Si mega Uke ngambek berat dan sang most wanted Seme didepak tidur di ruang tamu.

"Jadi bagaimana, Niisan?" tanya Sasuke super sopan. Si bungsu Uchiha bukan merasa bersalah pada penyebar luasan video 'Cinta Seme Bersemi di Mantan Uke', dia cuma takut dijadikan korban Shotacon dan Incest dari kakaknya yang sepertinya perlu tempat penyaluran energi yang berlebihan. Siapapun tahu kalau ada pair Uchicest, Sasuke selalu ketiban peran Uke. Huuuh, dibottomin Itachi, memang Sasuke Seme apaan?

Itachi menghela nafas, "Salah kita karena tak memberi pengetahuan dasar bagi Seme." katanya (sok) bijak.

Neji nunduk-nunduk malu sambil menutup wajahnya dengan saputangan ungu.

"Plan B apa?"

Jari si pemuda Hyuuga membentuk seal dan dengan pop pelan gulungan kertas muncul di meja.

"Plan B adalah Praktek Rate M,"

Itachi dan Sasuke saling pandang. Neji langsung mendapat firasat buruk ketika duo Uchiha di depannya tersenyum setan.

XxXxX

Uchiha adalah klan yang dikutuk. Mereka terlahir dengan kecacatan permanen yang tak bisa dibantah. Ketampanan dan kekerenan yang bisa merobohkan semua wanita dan Uke di seluruh negara Hi, digabung dengan kemesuman tingkat tinggi yang bahkan bisa membuat raja bokep Pein menyerah kalah.

Benar-benar kolaborasi yang mengerikan.

"Neji-koi, lihatlah rahasia dibalik kesuksesan Uchiha!" kata Itachi dramatis ketika pemuda itu meletakkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam di meja.

Neji memicingkan mata lavendernya, membaca merk 'My Box' di sana, lalu di sampingnya tersambung tulisan tangan 'lagi, judi lagi'

Si pemuda Hyuuga tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dangdut benar.

"Ini ulah Sasuke," protes Itachi tak terima, memelototi si adik yang tersenyum-senyum saja, "Padahal isi kotak ini telah mengantarkan kami pada kesuksesan menumbangkan Kakashi-sensei. Dasar Sasuke tak tahu diri, semoga saja kau dan keluargamu jomblo tujuh turunan,"

Sasuke memutar matanya, "Keluarga gue, elo juga, bego." potongnya sambil menendang kakaknya yang memasang pose Bundo mengutuk Malin Kundang jadi batu.

Itachi langsung speechless.

"Tak perlu dibesar-besarkan, memang sudah waktunya Kakashi pensiun, salahkan saja kutukan Uchiha di darah gue, memangnya gue sengaja?"

Si sulung Uchiha bersungut-sungut sambil membelai kotaknya dengan penuh perasaan, menciumnya dua kali, menggrepe-grepenya, lalu melakukan banyak kegiatan yang harus disensor author demi keamanan rating. Barulah Itachi memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya.

Sinar pink turun dari atap, menyinari isi kotak hingga Neji harus menutup kedua mata lavendernya agar tak terkena radiasi dan terancam rabun mendadak.

Tangan Itachi masuk, meraba isi kotak dengan terlalu bernafsu, membuat si pemuda Hyuuga yang melihat bergidik ngeri, 'My box lagi, judi lagi' pasti tak perawan lagi.

Dua menit Neji menahan nafas saat si kotak dinistai lebih jauh, lalu keluarlah benda itu, sebuah buku dengan judul 'Cara Cepat Menjadi Seme dalam Sepuluh Menit!'

"Ayo kemari!" Itachi memberi tanda pada Neji untuk mendekat.

Si pemuda Hyuuga maju dengan patuh, tapi dia dengan senang hati menarik tangan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas memasang raut penolakan untuk berada pada jarak jangkau membaca.

Tiga pemuda duduk lesehan mengelilingi meja bundar, dengan buku keramat di tengahnya.

"Chapter one, first lesson." Itachi membaca, "Untuk menjadi Seme kau harus memiliki keteguhan hati,"

Neji bengong-bengong bego, untuk pertama kalinya semenjak dia jatuh cinta, akhirnya pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, tergusur dari otaknya. Sudah sampai kayang dan roll depan-belakang, bahkan lari spint segala, tapi dia tak menemukan satu clue pun yang menggambarkan **keteguhan hati seorang Seme**. 'Gimana caranya?'

"Caranya adalah dengan mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa kau adalah seorang Seme," lanjut Itachi masih membaca, dia membaca buku, bukan pikiran Neji, memangnya Itachi dukun, bukan dong, cuma orang yang suka memvoodo saja.

'Ooh,' Neji manggut-manggut, walaupun sebenarnya masih nggak ngerti juga.

"Ayo ucapkan!" perintah si Sulung Uchiha dengan nada ngebos.

"Eh?" tanya Neji bingung, dia menggaruk rambut cokelatnya tanpa sadar, dan agak ngeri juga ketika Itachi memelototinya, "Oke, ehm, ehm," lanjutnya sambil batuk-batuk, "pose ngomongnya harus gimana?"

Mata hitam Uchiha milik Itachi menunduk lagi, membaca bukunya yang dari tadi tak berhenti dilush, "Pandangan harus tajam dan tegas, suara harus lantang dan keras, raut harus garang dan tidak malas-malasan, serta harus menunjukkan semangat Seme yang berkobar,"

Neji tak tahan untuk melirik Sasuke, 'Apa duo Uchiha ini dulu juga melakukan hal semacam itu? Kalau si bungsu, Neji yakin tidak. Tehnik bertarung boleh sama, tapi untuk kebiasaan, Sasuke tak akan mau meniru gaya Rock Lee.'

"Aku adalah Seme," kata Neji kencang ala Top bimbang. Mukanya Seme tapi gaya super Uke, untung nggak ngondek.

Itachi manggut-manggut menyetujui, agak menahan diri agar tak terharu.

"Yang kedua, seorang Seme harus melakukan hal-hal seperti Seme,"

"Done," kata Neji asal saja. Dia berpendapat, hanya perlu membayangkan wajah gebetannya saja, si pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara. Habis perkara, jadi Seme-lah dia.

Sasuke ingin membantah, tapi demi kedamaian dunia perninjaan, dia diam saja, tak mau ikut campur.

"Ketiga, seorang Seme harus..."

XxXxX

"Neji, perhatikan penjelasanku," teriak Itachi sambil melempar penghapus papan tulis ke meja, jaraknya hanya dua senti dari hidung Neji, membuat cowok berambut cokelat panjang itu kaget.

"Pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, Sabaku no Gaara, I love you, I miss you, I need you. Kawin yuk.." teriak Neji latah.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya bengong, tapi cuma sedetik, saat berikutnya pemuda itu sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Hahaha, latah saja nembak, dasar cowok desperado,"

Neji berdiri dan berkacak pinggang, mengabaikan makian Sasuke, jantungnya masih berdebar-debar karena kaget, "Itachi, kau mau membuatku mati jantungan?"

Si sulung Uchiha mendelik, "Kau tadi melamun, kan?"

Muka Neji langsung panik tujuh oase, tujuh gurun dan tujuh Kazekage, "Nggak kok!"

"Kalau begitu perhatikan penjelasanku,"

"Eh, baik..!" kata Neji sambil duduk lagi dan bertopang dagu. Sebenarnya dari pada mendengarkan kuliah 'Rahasia Menjadi Seme dalam Sepuluh Menit untuk Pemula' dari Itachi, Neji lebih memilih langsung praktek saja, toh dia bisa membaca buku itu kapan-kapan.

Tangan si pemuda Hyuuga mencorat-coret margin bukunya tanpa semangat, terus mencoba tidak menghadirkan wajah pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, yang tersenyum di kepalanya. Huh, siapa sih yang menciptakan teori 'Jatuh cinta berjuta rasanya?' ini sih bukan kayak nano-nano, lebih tepat berjuta ngilernya.

"Baiklah, kita uji insting Seme milikmu," kata Itachi, "sebutkan kata pertama yang ada di otakmu, spontan!"

Neji mengangguk, dia sering nonton film Kuch-Kuch Ho Ta Hai, yang menampilkan game ini. Eh, ralat, maksudnya sering main game seperti ini bersama Lee.

Itachi menarik nafas, "Merah?"

"Rambut Gaara," kata Neji cepat.

"Imut?"

"Gue banget,"

Si sulung Uchiha menghentikan kalimatnya, kedutan muncul di dahinya, 'Sabar, Itachi. Orang sabar pantatnya lebar. Ingat masa-masa indah yang pernah kau alami bersama mantan Uke-mu ini, tak ada gunanya kau men-tsukiyomi-nya sekarang. JANGAN KALAP!!' katanya pada diri sendiri sambil mengurut dada, pengennya sih mengurut dada Deidara, tapi si Uke imut sedang tak di tempat, kalau Itachi ngotot mengurut dada Neji atau Sasuke, dia takut terbunuh.

Itachi menarik nafas lagi, "Cinta?"

"Pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara,"

Urat silang kedua berkedut di dahi Itachi.

"Kawin?"

"Mau dong, tapi sama Gaara, bukan denganmu!"

Neji masih sempat-sempatnya menambahkan hal yang tidak penting.

Abaikan Itachi.

"Sexy?"

"Nama tengahku. Uh.. Neji Sexy Hyuuga,"

"Mesum?"

"Uchiha doong, pakai tanya!"

Enough now!

"Gaaah!!!" teriak Itachi marah. Sungguh, dia tak sedikitpun kesal soal predikat mesum yang dianugrahkan si mantan Uke, tapi kenapa jawaban Neji tak satupun mengarah ke jawaban Seme.

Sasuke tergelak-gelak, memasang tampang 'Menyerahlah-Itachi-ini-tak-akan-berhasil' pada kakaknya.

"Baiklah, Neji-koi. Skormu 10,"

Neji langsung sumringah.

"Sebagai Uke sejati,"

Si pemuda berambut cokelat panjang langsung merengut.

"Dengar, ya!" kata Itachi sambil memegang kedua pundak Neji, "seharusnya jawabanmu lebih garang. Lebih mesum dan menuntut. Seperti ini," si pemuda memanggil adiknya.

"Gue lagi, deh," gerutu Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu maju juga, meninggalkan singgasananya.

"Perhatikan ini," kata Itachi pada Neji, "Ingat, Sasuke, harga diri Uchiha bergantung padamu," bisik si kakak.

Sasuke mengangguk, matanya yang tadi malas-malasan langsung menyala-nyala, "Berlututlah pada keagungan aura Seme sejati, Neji!"

"Setuju, hiks," tanggap si sulung berkaca-kaca, batuk-batuk sedikit, "Botol?"

"Oral!" kata Sasuke tegas.

Neji langsung mangap, 'What the hell?'

Itachi tersenyum puas. Insting Seme adiknya memang tak perlu diragukan.

"Bulat?"

"Pantat Dobe,"

Neji tambah melongo.

"Six pack?"

"Gue banget!"

Narsis!

"Gempa?" tanya Itachi.

"Vibrator!"

Neji cengo, 'Di mana nyambungnya kata gempa dan vibrator? Dasar kakak-adik yang dikutuk!'

"Akatsuki?"

"Rape bergilir,"

"Huaaa? Rape bergilir?" potong si pemuda Hyuuga, tak tahan untuk tak teriak.

Itachi menyeringai, "Iya, kalau kau dipakai oleh salah satu anggota Akatsuki, yang lain pasti ingin coba juga, jadi siap-siap saja digilir,"

"Ya ampun... Mau! Mau! Mau!"

Gubrak!

"Cih, dasar kau Uke sejati," komentar Sasuke.

"Ya sudahlah," kata si sulung Uchiha sambil memijat dahinya, ingin menyerah, tapi tak tega, "kita langsung praktek rate M saja!"

"Eeeh?" Neji langsung kaget, otaknya masih berada di kesepuluh anggota Akatsuki dan membayangkan bagaimana rasanya digilir.

"Bayangkan kalau aku adalah pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, yang sedang naked. Ingat, sekali lagi pake chapslock, bold, italic dan english mode. _**NAKED**_. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Itachi.

Neji diam, mata lavendernya membelalak, pelan tapi pasti wajahnya berubah merah, lalu tak lama darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Dan terakhir, si pemuda tumbang.

Itachi melongo.

"Yang dia lakukan adalah pingsan," kata Sasuke lugas.

XxXxX

"Aku tak mau!"

Suara kencang melengking terdengar dari ruang duduk Hyuuga Mansion.

"Kau harus mau, Neji-koi. Bagaimana kau bisa jadi Seme yang baik dan benar kalau tak mau melakukan hal itu! Ayo buka bajumu!" suara lain balas berteriak.

Ayame yang sedang bulak-balik untuk membersihkan rumah, tak tahan untuk tak menguping, tapi sekaligus tak tega untuk mengintip. Paling tidak dosanya cuma setengah, dia tak merasa bersalah pada tuan mudanya.

"Tidak mau!!" Neji berteriak lagi, "kau bukan pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara. Aku tak sudi melakukannya denganmu!"

Itachi melotot, urat marah bersilang di keningnya, "Kalau begitu bayangkan kalau aku adalah pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara,"

Neji diam, mata lavendernya menatap Itachi dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Rambut panjang.

Mata hitam.

Wajah keriput.

Seringai mesum.

Pelan-pelan berubah.

Rambut merah.

Mata hijau.

Tato Ai di jidat.

Kulit mulus.

Raut cool.

"Gaara..." desah Neji sambil mendekat.

30 senti.

10 senti.

5 senti.

0,2 senti.

Byakugan Neji aktif.

"Huaaah, menjauh dari ku, keriput!" teriaknya kalap sambil merapal Jyuuken.

Dinding Hyuuga Mansion bolong, Itachi menancap di sana, hanya 2 senti dari telinga Ayame yang menguping.

"Beraninya kau mencari kesempatan untuk menciumku. Dasar otak mesum!" lanjut Neji berapi-api.

Pembaca yang budiman, ingatkan Neji untuk membedakan kata mencium dan menciumkan diri.

XxXxX

"Aku menyerah!" teriak Itachi frustasi. Kepalanya dijeduk-jedukkan ke meja.

Di sampingnya, Sasuke menyeringai, tak memberikan sedikitpun rasa simpati. Neji diam saja, merasa bersalah, tapi cuma sedikit, dia lebih banyak senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan wajah gebetannya yang aduhai, iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara.

"Jadi bagaimana, Itachi?"

Si sulung Uchiha menoleh pada adiknya, tampangnya kusut, "Entahlah... Dia benar-benar tipe Uke sejati. Nasi sudah terlanjur menjadi bubur..."

"Benar, tinggal menambahkan garam, ayam dan kerupuk saja," Sasuke menyambung asal-asalan.

Itachi menghempas nafas, bahkan kutukan Uchiha tak mempan pada Neji, "Hanya tinggal satu cara dan hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, Sasuke..."

Si adik menatap kakaknya dengan waspada, Sharingannya aktif, berjaga-jaga agar tak digenjutsu. Mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan oleh Sasuke, tapi sangat diharapkan oleh Itachi dan Neji.

"Learning by doing!"

XxXxX

"Ayo, ke sana!" bentak Sasuke sambil mendorong pemuda Hyuuga di depannya.

"Ta...tapi Sasuke, aku ini cowok pemalu, dan..."

Kusanagi teracung, hanya 0,2 senti sebelum menyentuh hidung Neji, "Maju atau mati?"

Diam. Onyx meet lavender.

"Fine!" teriak si pemuda rambut panjang sambil berjalan maju. Dia memasuki Konoha no Basket Hall, tempat Gaara latihan sore.

Sasuke mengekor sambil menggerutu, mengumpat kesemena-menaan kakaknya yang melimpahkan Neji dengan tak bertanggung jawab padanya. Padahal dia ingin kencan dengan Dobenya tercinta, terpaksa harus kencan di sini.

"Huaaah!" Neji berteriak lagi, membuat Sasuke yang sedang mengedarkan onyxnya untuk menemukan Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Apa?" bentaknya.

"Tidak!" kata Neji sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

Tapi si pemuda Uchiha tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan cowok di sebelahnya. Dia bisa melihat kalau Neji selalu menahan nafas tiap kali Gaara melompat untuk melakukan shot. Berharap kalau kaos basket Gaara bakal tersingkap dan memperlihatkan perut sixpack kotak-kotak super sexy si pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara. Lalu Neji akan mendesah kecewa kalau gagal terbuka. Huh, Neji, sharingan Uchiha tak bisa kau tipu. Otak Sasuke jauh lebih mesum dari kamu dan dia sudah menjadi Seme dari Orok! Jadi tak usah memperdulikan statment dibottomin Itachi. Tak pernah ada ItaSasu di sini. Memang Sasuke Homo, tapi Homo terhormat.

Tepukan dan teriakan menggema saat tim basket Gaara memenangkan pertandingan dengan skor telak, hanya Neji seorang yang bersungut-sungut. Belum puas pada sesi tersingkap. Tapi tak lama teriakannya bergaung juga. Karena di lapangan, masing-masing kapten diminta untuk menukar kaos mereka. Memperlihatkan badan-badan sexy mulus yang basah oleh keringat. Dan Gaara adalah kapten di timnya. Neji sampai ileran ketika dada bidang pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara terpampang close up tanpa sensor.

"Hiks, kenapa cuma tukar kaos sih, nggak sekalian tukar celana?"

Komentar Neji disambut oleh sikutan Sasuke dan teriakan histeris cewek-cewek yang tak sengaja menguping.

"Ya ampun. Mau, mau, mau!"

XxXxX

"Ingat, panggil Gaara, ajak dia bicara." kata Sasuke tegas.

Kepala Neji miring dalam pose berfikir, "Bicara apa?"

"Terserah elo. Ngomongin artis kek, sekolah kek, pokoknya apa saja,"

"Lalu?"

"Setelah itu, elo cium dia,"

Wajah Neji langsung merah menyala mirip lampu lalu-lintas, cocok banget dikasih pegang payung ungu berenda-renda dan berdiri di tepi jalan, "Ci...cium?"

"Yap, Kiss!"

"Ta...tapi, aku ini pemalu. Lagi pula aku selama ini selalu dicium, bukan mencium, aku tak bisa! Biarpun dia adalah pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara. Aku tetap tak bisa!" ratap Neji frustasi, dia memegang kepala cokelatnya dan duduk bersimpuh di lantai. Pose anak tiri yang menangis setelah diusir ibunya.

Sasuke berlutut di sebelah Neji, memegang kedua pundaknya, "Karena itulah gue ada di sini, Neji. Untuk membantu membuka gerbang menuju Seme idaman yang berkilauan!"

"Sungguh, Sasuke?" tanya si pemuda Hyuuga sambil balas memegang tangan porselen di depannya.

"Ya..." jawab Sasuke lugas, "Tapi elo nggak yaoi-an sama gue, gue praktekin sama Dobe gue, dan elo ngintip pakai byakugan!" lanjutnya ketika tinjunya melayang dan menghantam Neji telak, "cih, dasar tukang cari kesempatan,"

Neji nyengir saja.

XxXxX

Neji menarik nafas panjang, menghempaskannya lewat mulut, lalu menelan ludah dengan horror.

'Sudah sampai di sini, Neji. Ayo berusaha!'

Dia maju, tinggal 0,2 cm lagi berhasil menyentuh pundak pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, yang sedang ngobrol dengan Kiba dan memunggunginya. Tapi dengan cepat tangannya berubah haluan, menuju mesin penjual minuman otomatis dan berpura-pura mengecek Ponari Sweat.

Deg, deg, deg. Jantung Neji berdebar tidak karuan.

Di ujung sana, Sasuke yang sedang memegang tangan Naruto melototinya, tangannya yang lain membuat pose seakan ingin menggorok leher Neji.

Neji menghela nafas, berbalik menghadap target, batuk-batuk sedikit, dan pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, menoleh.

Sea green meet lavender.

Neji tambah grogi saat calon gebetannya mengernyitkan dahi tanpa alisnya.

"A...anu, aku ingin bicara," kata Neji tak jelas, menghadap ke arah mesin penjual minuman otomatis sambil menunduk malu seperti puteri Keraton.

Di ujung sana, Sasuke roboh sambil memaki-maki.

Gaara menggeleng prihatin, memberi Neji pandangan 'Cakep-cakep-tapi-stres' sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Hei, I am talking to you!"

Mengejutkan. Tiba-tiba tangan Neji sudah menarik lengan lawan bicaranya. Mereka berdua berputar dua kali layaknya barbie dan pangeran berkudanya setelah berhasil mengalahkan penyihir jahat. Berhenti hanya 2 senti sebelum menabrak dinding terdekat. Posisi pas. Sebelah tangan Neji di pinggang Gaara, dan yang lain menempel pas di bahu pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, itu.

Mereka saling pandang.

1 detik.

10 detik.

35 detik.

Speechless, sepasang lavender menghaktifkan byakugannya, menunggu interuksi si Seme Personal Trainer.

Dalam sekejap Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, menempatkan posisinya sama persis seperti Neji dan pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara.

Jari porselen si pemuda Uchiha naik, menelusuri dahi Naruto pelan.

Neji menuruti, dia nyaris ayan ketika tangannya menyusuri dahi si pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, yang halus mulus mirip pantat bayi. Rasanya pengen gigit.

Tangannya Sasuke yang lain, yang tadinya berada di pinggang pacarnya bergerak naik, membelai tulang belakang si pemuda pirang dengan penuh penghayatan.

Copying. Tangan Neji naik membelai tulang belakang si pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara. Neji harus menahan diri agar tak sambil berjoget striptis. Tulang belakang Gaara sangat lurus, mirip tiang, membuat jiwa Bollywoodnya aktif.

Dua pasang mata, ehm, kalau dalam kasus ini, empat―dengan dua lainnya saling melirik―bertemu dalam jeda yang lama.

Bibirnya mendekat.

10 senti.

6 senti.

2 senti.

0,1 senti.

Finally...

"Apa yang kau fikir, kau lakukan?"

Suara sexy menggoyahkan iman menyentak Neji. Membuatnya membuka lavendernya dengan bingung.

Di depannya, pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, melotot dalam ketidak sukaan mutlak.

"Itu..."

"Sand Tsunami!!"

Dalam sekejap Neji terkubur dalam pasir.

**Plan B, Praktek Rate M: Status Fail.**

XxXxX

**TBC**

XxXxX

Chapter 1: Uchiha vs Hyuuga, status done

Chapter 2: Rencana Uchiha, status done

Chapter 3: Praktek Rate M, status done

Chapter 4: Saya keberatan! status in progress

XxXxX

Special thanks to:

Nazuki Kyouru

Perut-saia-Bundar

.ucha-d'bubbleGum.

BrunoNadhGravano

Nae-rossi chan

Wolfie Cielshitsuji

Queen of the Seven Seas

nisa vierstein

Alluka Niero

Yuuzu-chan

Sefa-sama

cho.d-chocolicious

Kakaichi

vongola ai

nyXb3La

Anastasia Keehl

Dani Scarlet

Fujoshi bejad lagi

Satsume Ookamito

fariacchi

lovelylawliet

XxXxX

**REVIEW?**


	4. Saya Keberatan!

Author's Notes:

-Mengandung Boy Love aka Shounen-ai

-Pairing NejiGaara, ItaDei, SasuNaru, ShikaTema dan sedikit ItaNeji

-Chara bashing dan OOC hanya sebagai humor, tidak ada maksud terselubung. Bagi fans-fans semua karakter yang saia bashing dan OOC-in, plis jangan bunuh saia

-Komentar, kritikan dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan

-Happy Reading

Summary:

Chap 4. Neji Hyuuga yang dulunya uke Itachi Uchiha, sekarang naik derajat, nyoba peruntungan diri buat jadi seme Sabaku no Gaara, cowok super _kul_ yang dia taksir habis-habisan. Gimana suka-duka perjuangan Neji untuk menarik hati calon uke-nya itu?

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**MENDADAK SEME © LOVELY LUCIFER**

XxXxX

Bagaikan disambar petir di siang hari, di saat cuaca cerah dan tanpa awan mendung. Kedua tangan Neji gemetaran memegang selembar kertas berwarna merah bata berles hitam, dengan logo Sunagakure dan simbol 'Ai' di tengah, serta seekor capung nemplok dengan sangat tidak maching di atas logonya.

You are invited

In Sabaku no Gaara and Shino Aburame Great Party

Marry Ceremonial

July, 19th at 08.00 PM

Perlu dua menit penuh agar mata mengirim sinyal ke otak. Dan teriakan cempreng khas Uke dirape menggegerkan Hyuuga Mansion, menggeser bangunan kayu itu dua senti dari pondasinya.

"Tousan, Kaasan, huaaah..."

Lalu Neji nyusruk dengan pose tak beradab dan tak bermoral di kaki Hizashi yang sedang nonton adegan yaoi 'Noah dan Luke' di youtube.

"Ada apa?" tanya bokap tanpa melirik sedikitpun dari view NuKe yang hotnya minta digamparin.

"Aku patah hati, huaaah..." rengek Neji sambil memukul-mukul undangan yang dia pegang ke lantai. Benda tak bersalah itu diusel-usel, ditepok-tepok, diinjak, bahkan nyaris dipipisinya jikalau si bokap tidak menampol kepalanya dengan sandal jepit merk Swallow agar si anak satu-satunya sadar dari dunia autisnya.

"Patah hati bagaimana?" tanya Hizashi tak mengerti. Kebiasaan anaknya banget itu, kalau sedang ngambek, ngomong tidak jelas dan lebih banyak menggunakan bahasa planet ala penghuni bonbin. Bokap mana paham bahasa begituan.

Neji nyusut-nyusut ingus, "Pacarku..." lalu dia ingat kalau dia dan pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, belum pacaran, maka dari pada menyebar fitnah yang lebih kejam dari pada ciuman, Neji mengamandemen kalimatnya, "maksudku, cowok gebetanku, si pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, mau kawin, huaaaa, Tousaaan..."

Bokap manggut-manggut, berjengit sedikit ketika Noah dan Luke bergerak makin panas, bikin celana jadi sempit dan gerah.

"Ya sudah, biarkan saja, masih banyak ikan di laut, nak." kata beliau enteng, agak tak rela ketika harus berpaling dari layar laptop untuk memandang Neji dengan tatapan (yang Bokap anggap) menunjukkan rasa prihatin yang mendalam. Anaknya hanya mengidap cinta monyet, seperti dia dikala muda dulu yang mengejar-ngejar Minato. Ah jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ini salah satu catatan kelam Klan Hyuuga. Toh tak lama, Hizashi sadar kalau rasengan di pantat sangat sakit dan homo itu dosa.

Si anak yang tadi nangis beler langsung memasang tampang shock dan terhina begitu Bokap selesai bicara, "Tousan, aku naksir pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara. Bukan Kisame si ikan hiu jelek,"

Hizashi cengo, menggaruk pantatnya yang tak gatal, "Tousan tidak bilang kau naksir Kisame."

"Bohong, tadi Tousan bilang masih banyak ikan di laut," sangkal Neji sambil menggeleng kuat-kuat, membuat rambut cokelatnya berkibar layaknya iklan shampoo kecantikan.

Bokap tambah cengo. Bayangan Minato si cinta pertamanya sudah pudar dimakan waktu. Itu aib yang sudah berlalu. Tapi ternyata, punya anak ganteng tapi bego, benar-benar aib yang lebih baru.

XxXxX

"Nak, ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Ayo keluar dan isi perutmu dulu. Baru ngambeknya dilanjutkan lagi," Bokap berkata pelan pada pintu sambil menggedor-gedornya. Oke, Hizashi bukan sudah hilang akal dan menganggap pintu oak bercat putih itu sebagai puteranya. Tapi memang karena Neji telah mengurung diri di kamarnya seharian setelah sang bokap tak sengaja menampol kepala anaknya setelah insiden 'Masih banyak ikan di laut'

"Neji... Kalau pintunya tak kaubuka dalam hitungan ketiga, maka..."

Terdengar kasak-kusuk dari dalam, tak lama sebelah mata lavender mengintip dari celah pintu, "Maka apa? Tousan mau menghancurkan pintu?" tanya Neji, entah mengapa suaranya terdengar penuh harap dan bersemangat.

"Nggaklah, pintu ini mahal tahu. Kalau pintunya tak kaubuka dalam hitungan ketiga, maka Tousan akan menghitungnya sampai sepuluh, atau malah dua puluh kalau kau mau,"

Hening.

Bantingan pintu yang lain dari Neji nyaris membuat Hizashi mati jantungan.

"Neji, nak. Tousan hanya bercanda. Ayo buka pintunya. Kita bicara sebagai sepasang..."

Bokap nyaris saja memelesetkan lagi kalimatnya dengan menyambungnya dengan kata 'kekasih'. Tapi tak jadi. Kalau Neji ngambek beneran dan memutuskan kawin lari, kasihan penghulunya.

"Kita bicara sebagai sepasang lelaki dewasa,"

Sebelah mata lavender Neji muncul lagi.

Bokap memasang tampang yang disebut Nyokab sebagai 'Poker Face Max Plus Senyum Sok Imut' agar anaknya teryakini.

Dua detik berlalu.

"Baiklah..."

Gampang!

XxXxX

"Jadi katakan pada Tousan, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu bersusah hati?" tanya Hizashi ketika beliau duduk di ranjang tempat anaknya yang tiduran sambil menggigit selimutnya ala Akamaru yang belum dikasih makan tiga tahun.

Neji memberikan death glare-nya karena si bokap ternyata susah nyambungnya, persis seperti modem di rumah Author.

"Tousan, gebetanku, pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, mau **kawin, menikah, lemonan sesuai syariah agama**," kata Neji sambil memperagakan adegan dan simbol rate M ketika mengucapkan enam kata terakhir, membuat Hizashi nyaris keselek ludahnya sendiri.

"Pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, mendepakmu?" tanya si bokap tak yakin. Seorang Neji Hyuuga ditinggal kawin. Tak hanya ditikung Itachi Uchiha, mantan tunangan yang pernah ditinggalkannya dengan semena-mena, tapi juga akan ditinggal kawin gebetannya, si pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara.

Neji mengangguk dengan tampan nelangsa, "Pa...padahal, hiks, a...aku pernah dinyipokin sama pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara itu... Huaaah..."

"Eh?"

"Kejam sekali 'kan, Tousan? Tidak punya hati, hiks,"

Api amarah berkobar di mata Hizashi, "Beraninya pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, melakukan hal tak senonoh pada puteraku ini,"

"Iya, hiks, aku dizolimi," kata Neji sambil bersimpuh di kaki bokapnya yang bau cantengan.

"Kaasan! Siapkan Shinobi terkuat dari Klan Hyuuga sekarang juga." teriak Hizashi penuh hawa pembunuh, "Kita serang Sabaku manor, rumah pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, untuk meminta pertanggung jawabannya,"

XxXxX

"Pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara. Keluar sekarang juga!" teriak Hizashi menggunakan toa dari atas tank baja yang dinaikinya, "Keluar dan menyerahlah, sebelum pasukanku meratakan Manor ini dengan tanah,"

Perlahan pagar dengan logo Sunagakure dan simbol 'Ai' di tengah, serta seekor capung nemplok dengan sangat tidak maching di atas logonya itu terbuka, menampakkan satu peleton shinobi Sunagakure terlatih yang sedang sibuk mendirikan tenda, membuat umbul-umbul dan menghias altar pelaminan.

Melihatnya, nyali Hizashi agak ciut, pasukannya kurang banyak dan kurang terlatih. Alamat mereka dibantai habis-habisan. Tapi mengambil langkah mundur bukanlah cara lelaki sejati. Lagi pula keperawanan bibir anaknya dipertaruhkan di sini. Lebih baik kalah terhormat daripada kalah setelah dicipokin tapi tak bisa meminta pertanggung jawaban.

Sambil batuk-batuk sedikit, Hizashi mengulangi ancamannya. Walaupun sekarang suaranya agak (bayak) bergetar dan kurang kuat. Persis seperti Aziz Gagap waktu yaoian sama Sule.

Si pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, keluar dengan dramatis. Angin meniup rambutnya lembut, dan Gaara menyibaknya dengan bergaya.

Neji sukses ileran dan mimisan segentong.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara cool.

"K, kami..." jawab Hizashi terbata-bata, wajah beliau sudah merah padam. Sepertinya Gaydar Bokap menyala, dan jiwa homonya kumat lagi.

Suara keceplak langkah menggema, disusul oleh bunyi dentang tembaga terhantam benda keras memekakkan telinga. Tak lama terlihat Nyokab Neji sudah berdiri sambil memegang wajan besar di satu tangan dengan bergaya ―yang sepertinya baru saja dihantamkan ke kepala Bokap yang tampak sempoyongan.

Semua orang cengo. Tapi hanya beberapa detik. Karena setelah mengomel dan mengancam, Nyokab menghilang disertai asap ungu serta plop pelan.

"Aku sedang sibuk menyiapkan ceremonial party-ku, kembali saja lain kali," kata Gaara bosan. Tak lama pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, itu berbalik dan meninggalkan para Hyuuga serta tank bajanya.

"Tidak bisa begitu," tahan Hizashi panik.

Mendengarnya, Gaara kembali berbalik dengan menyeramkan. Serpihan pasir mengambang di sekelilingnya dan aura membunuh menguar dari setiap inci tubuhnya, "Apa?" tanyanya sangar.

Tanpa sadar tank baja Hizashi dan Neji melompat mundur beberapa meter.

"Aku sedang pusing dan lelah sekarang. Pulanglah sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan." kata Gaara tak niat.

"Tapi tetap saja, tidak bisa begitu!" teriak Hizashi kencang. Walaupun tawaran si pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, sangat menggoda dilakukan ―mengingat Hizashi yakin kalau pasukannya kalah banyak, baik dari segi kualitas maupun kuantitas. Tapi Hizashi tak bisa mundur.

Ketika mata sea green Gaara memelototinya, nyali Hizashi ciut lagi. Tapi sekali lagi, beliau tak bisa mundur. Demi motto penyerangan mereka hari ini, 'Lebih baik kalah terhormat daripada kalah setelah dicipokin tapi tak bisa meminta pertanggung jawaban'

Hizashi tak akan berlari kabur ―paling-paling hanya mundur beberapa meter saja. Sungguh, inilah sumpahnya demi puteranya tersayang!

"K, kau harus bertanggung jawab," teriak Hizashi diberani-beraniin.

Pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, sedikit terkejut. Dahi tanpa alisnya bertaut, "Apa maksud, Anda?"

Merasa mendapat tanggapan yang lebih jinak, Bokap membesarkan nyali, tapi tetap tak berani bergalak-galak ria, takut diSabaku, "K, kau sudah menyipok anakku," kata Hizashi sambil menunjuk Neji yang malu-malu kayak puteri keraton, "kau harus bertanggung jawab, tak boleh seenaknya meninggalkan anakku,"

Gaara terdiam, menatap Neji sambil berfikir dan mengingat-ingat. Membuat muka Neji merah menyala.

"Masuklah, kita bicara di dalam,"

XxXxX

Gaara menarik nafas, "Jadi apa yang Anda, er..."

"Hizashi Hyuuga," kata Bokap sambil batuk-batuk sedikit.

"Ya, Apa yang Hyuuga-san katakan tadi?"

"Neji, kau saja yang menceritakan kronologis kejadiannya," bisik Hizashi ketika beliau menyikut puteranya. Bukannya Hizashi takut salah bicara dan diSabaku oleh pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara ―er, sebenarnya iya juga sih, tapi itu bukan alasan utama― Bokap memang tak begitu tahu bagaimana detail kejadiannya. Serang dulu, mikir belakangan adalah pegangan Hizashi sejak dulu.

Tapi rupanya rencana itu tak bisa dilakukan, karena Neji terdiagnosa mengalami bengong hebat dan ileran berkepanjangan. Si anak cuma ngowoh sambil ngarep, menatap Gaara yang keimutan dan kegantengannya minta dipeluk plus dirape di tempat.

Hizashi menarik nafas, bingung juga harus membuka aib anaknya dari mana, "Kau kenal anakku?"

Pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, menatap ke arah tunjukan Hizashi, lalu dia menggeleg pelan, "Tidak, aku tak kenal."

Bokap langsung cengo ―Salah orang!

"Tapi, ya, kami pernah bertemu beberapa kali." lanjut Gaara.

Hizashi menghempas nafas lega, tak jadi salah sasaran.

"Ehm, ehm," Bokap batuk-batuk, memulai lagi mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membuka aib putera tunggalnya, "Neji bilang, kau pernah..."

30 detik berlalu dalam diam.

Karena Bokap Neji tak kunjung melanjutkan kalimatnya, maka pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, tak tahan untuk bertanya, "Pernah?"

Hizashi menguatkan diri, " Pernah menyipoknya. Tapi setelah kau melakukan hal itu, kau malah akan menikah dengan orang lain. Taukah kau kalau itu sangat kejam dan tak berprikeyaoian?" kata Bokap cepat-cepat. Selagi ada keberanian, keluarkan sekarang. Kalau nanti Shukaku Gaara keluar dan mereka dibantai, paling tidak tuntutan atas pelecehan itu telah didengarkan.

Gaara ganti menatap Neji ―yang masih menatapnya mupeng― berfikir keras, mengingat-ingat kapan dia pernah menyipoknya. Perasaan dulu Neji yang pernah menyosor-nyosornya, bukan dia. Apa dia tak sadar pernah melakukannya?

"Benarkah?" tanya Gaara tak yakin.

Neji masih menatap pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, dengan mupeng dan cuma mengeluarkan suara seperti berkumur tak jelas.

Karena tak sabar dan demi terungkapnya kebenaran, Hizashi menampol kepala anaknya dengan kipas Temari yang tergeletak di sudut.

Cerita harus ditunda selama 20 menit, karena kibasan kipas pinjaman itu berakibat fatal dan membuat ruang duduk di Sabaku manor terserang angin puyuh.

XxXxX

Badai telah reda, Temari sudah menjinakkan senjatanya, dan sekarang Gaara, Hizashi dan Neji pindah ke ruang tengah.

"Benarkah?" ulang si pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, dengan nada tak yakin.

Neji mengangguk semangat sekali, "Benar, aku pernah dinyipokin olehmu," katanya tegas.

Jari pucat Gaara naik untuk meraba bibirnya, berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Aku pernah melakukan itu, ya?"

"Iya, aku sungguh pernah dinyipokin olehmu,"

Si pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, mengangguk-angguk, "Jadi kamu pernah dinyi... Diapain tadi?"

"Bahasa anakku memang kacau, jangan dipikirkan. Maksud dinyipokin itu adalah dicipokin," potong Hizashi cepat, "Benarkan Neji?"

Si putera semata wayang menggeleng, "aku pernah dinyipokin oleh pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara,"

"Dicipokin, Neji nak. Bukan dinyipokin." ralat Hizashi.

Gaara mengangguk mengiyakan, walaupun sedang menjadi tertuduh, penggunaan kalimat yang baik dan benar harus tetap sesuai kaidah yang berlaku.

Neji tetap menggeleng, "Aku pernah dinyipokin oleh Gaara,"

Hizashi menghela nafas tak sabar, puteranya memang keras kepala, harus mengeluarkan argumen beserta bukti kongkrit, "Di dalam Kamus Besar Bahasa Perbokepan yang Telah Disempurnakan, ditulis kalau penggunaan cipok dalam kalimat pasif adalah dicipok, bukan dinyipok," kata beliau meyakinkan.

Neji tetap menggeleng, "Dinyipokin,"

Bokap dan Gaara saling pandang. Jelas ada yang tak beres.

"Dicipokin," kata Hizashi ngotot.

"Dinyipokin," balas Neji tak kalah ngotot.

"Dicipokin," giliran Gaara yang ngotot.

"Dinyipokin," balas Neji, sekarang menatap si pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, dengan campuran antara ngotot dan mupeng.

"Dicipokin,"

"Dinyipokin,"

Bokap sekarang sudah berdiri, meletakkan tangan di dagu ala Kaito Kid lanjut usia ―mengabaikan Neji dan Gaara yang sekarang saling ngotot-ngototan sampai Gaara mengeluarkan Shukaku dan Neji merapal Jyuuken― Hehehe, bohong deh, NejiGaara hanya berdebat sampai kening mereka menempel saja. Bedanya Neji ngotot sambil memonyongkan bibirnya secara berlebihan, berharap secara tak sengaja terjadi cipokan tak langsung.

"Dinyipokin," ulang Hizashi sambil mikir, mengabaikan kata tegas 'Dicipokin!' dan 'Dinyipokin!' yang masih susul-menyusul. Entah mengapa feelingnya tidak bagus soal ini.

Hizashi menoleh pada puteranya, "Baik. Jadi katakan pada Tousan, sebenarnya siapa yang nyipok?"

Neji tersenyum lebar, berpaling dari debat panjangnya dengan si pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, "Tentu saja aku!" jawabnya dengan semua ketegasan yang dimilikinya.

Gubrak!

"Yah, kalau kau yang melakukan tindakan tak senonoh, mengapa pula aku yang membela?" teriak Hizashi frustasi.

Neji hanya nyengir.

Gaara menggeleng prihatin lalu beranjak untuk melanjutkan persiapan ceremonialnya, "Dasar orang-orang kurang kerjaan yang hanya membuang-buang waktu!" desisnya marah.

Tapi lengan Neji menangkapnya. Membuat si pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, tak bisa bergerak.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Gaara dengan semua kegalakan yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Aku keberatan!" jawab Neji tak kalah sangar.

"Apanya?"

"Pernikahanmu!"

Si pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, tersenyum mencemooh, "Apa alasanmu?" bentaknya sambil menyentak tangannya agar Neji melepas pegangannya. Tapi tak berhasil.

Neji diam, memelototi si pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, dengan grogi. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, "A, aku padamu," desah Neji tercekat.

Gaara melongo, menambah kegagalan raut coolnya, mulut si pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, terbuka dengan manisnya. Posisi siap dicipok.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Gaara setelah dia berhasil menyingkirkan wajah OOC-nya.

"Ma, maaf, karena grogi, aku lupa kata pentingnya," ralat Neji sambil nyengir dan menggaruk pantatnya yang tak gatal, "Maksudku, ehm, ehm." Neji menarik nafas (lagi), "Aku cinta padamu, Gaara. Dan aku pasti amat sangat keberatan kalau kau menikah, tapi bukan denganku,"

Gaara membelalak, raut terkejut pemuda berambut merah dari Suna, bermata ijo dan bertato-ai di jidat, ehm, Sabaku no Gaara, terpantul di sepasang mata lavender Neji.

XxXxX

**TBC**

XxXxX

Chapter 1: Uchiha vs Hyuuga, status done

Chapter 2: Rencana Uchiha, status done

Chapter 3: Praktek Rate M, status done

Chapter 4: Saya Keberatan! status done

Chapter 5: Would You? Status in progress

XxXxX

Special thanks to:

Lalalalalala

lash uchiha

UchihaUzumaki SasuNaru

Mendokusei Toushiro

chocorange

accio Kavinott

aMiciZia Vi miRacOLi

Akirayuki UchiNami

Hasegawa

Helena Nega

Ao-Mido

Rin Rikudo

SleepyFelyne

lovelylawliet

Yuuzu-Chan

ice the gun

CCloveRuki

Viscaria Quinsi Cerydra

honeyf

ambudaff

Uchiha Nata-chan

theAnimeHolic

Yufa Ichibi's

Thanks for review, feedback dari teman-teman semua selalu menjadi semangat buat saia untuk terus menulis


End file.
